Male ReaderxSweden
by DeathPrincess2343
Summary: This is my first Hetalia reader insert, so please go easy on me... Reviews are welcome! This is also on my dA and my quote, so I'm not stealing it from myself. Sweden and Canada belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, story belongs to me, you belong to you (or Sweden, whatever). I hope you guys like it! :3 Summary: You like Sweden, but does he even notice you? Image belongs to its owner!


Male!ReaderxPopular!Sweden

The Nordic 5 were always noticed as soon as they walked through the door. You caould always tell because of the swarm of girls that headed down the hallway like a pack of hyenas. You always rolled your eyes, before blushing slightly at the sight of the Swedish man, who was probably one of the tallest people in the school. You could see him in any crowd.

And for that alone, you wished you were four and a half feet tall, so that your sight was always blocked by your friend, Matthew. Unfortunately, you weren't four and a half feet tall, and you were condemned to being able to look over heads of long girlish hair and see the 5 Nords with little problem.

Matthew patted your shoulder in comfort, before gently leading you away from the crowd, making you turn your back on the Nords. It was the only way you would stop hating yourself for being a coward. "Come on, (Name), we gotta go, or we'll be late, yeah?" he says, and you just nod, letting him lead you away.

You weren't aware of the Swedish boy's eyes watching as you retreat, curious as to why you seemed to hate him.

At lunch, you shed your second skin, Matthew, and decided to leave him to be entertained by his brother as you sought alone time on the roof, holding a bottle of Coke in your hands as you emerge on the flat ceiling. There was a cement ridge going around the entire ceiling, and you found yourself wandering over the corner, taking a seat on the cement, legs dangling over the edge.

Three storeys below, you could see the crowd of girls wailing and complaining as Berwald Oxenstierna broke away from them, walking into the school. You chuckle in a bittersweet way, before pressing the plastic bottle to your lips and tilting your head back. You felt a slightly autumn breeze run through your hair and across your skin. You should have brought your sweater, you think, as you shiver. You loved autumn, but it was chilly.

You avert your gaze from the cement that covered a large portion of the schoolgrounds, looking instead to the sky. It was blue, and littered with fluffy white clouds. You close your eyes, smiling slightly with your head tipped back. You loved seeing the sky showing it's true colors.

Behind you, you hear the latch leading up to the rooftop open, but you don't bother to turn around and look to see who it is. If they wanted anything to do with a guy like you, they'd open their mouths and say something.

You hear a figure shuffling around, before somebody decides to sit down about five feet from you. You take another sip of your Coke as you look to your side to look at them.

You almost spit-take.

There, sitting five feet away from you, back to the ridge, was Berwald. You instantly look back to the sky, turning around again, trying to control your breathing. _Fuck that stupid Swede! _You curse at him in your head. You hated the feelings he made erupt inside of you, and you hated that you were still too nervous to tell him anything haveing to do with your feelings.

Berwald watches for a minute as your Adam's apple bobs up and down in your inner panic. He took the opportunity to ask a question he had been wondering for several weeks.

"Why do you hate me, (Name)?" His thick accent made you stop for a second before you realized what he said.

You put your head down, looking at you Coke as you chuckle slightly, swinging your legs back to hit against the cement of the school building. "I don't hate you," you say thickly. "I have no idea where you got _that _idea." The last bit was muttered bitterly. You thought everyone knew of your little... pathetic crush on Berwald. Apparently not, though.

When you glance over, Berwald is watching you expectantly, with an expressionless look on his face. You sigh, running a hand through your hair, before shifting so you were sitting beside him, leaning against the ridge. You noticed then how much taller than you he was. You looked up at him, trying to keep your cool.

"You wanna explain why you think I hate you?" You move your free hand in a circular gesture as you speak. Berwald looks straight forward, silent for a moment.

And then, without looking at you, he spoke, if quietly. "I just figured since you always left when I walked into a room."

You stare at the blonde Nord blankly as he adjusts his glasses, stealing a sideways glance at your gaping face. _Wow,_ you think. "That is one of the most horrible misinterpretations I've ever seen." You say, and he just quickly looks forward again, clenching his fingers into his palms.

And then he did something entirely unexpected. He wrapped a hand around the back of your head, and pressed your lips against his. You tried to clear your head of the fuzzy feeling you got, the tingling in your hands as you reached forward and clenched his navy blue jacket, pulling him closer on instinct. Too soon, Berwald pulled away, blushing furiously, removing his hands from your hair and shifting again, so that he was looking away from you.

"I didn't know you were..." he stutters, and you simply nod, knowing he wasn't looking at you. You knew what he meant. _Gay_. Of course you were, though. You move, so you were sitting in front of him. He looked like he was refusing to look at you. You didn't blame him. He went from thinking that you hated him to you sort of revealing your feelings in a less... practical, way.

But then, he had been the one to kiss you first. "How long have you been wanting to kiss me?" You ask fearlessly, figuring there was nothing to really worry about right now. You didn't show it on the outside, but you were ecstatic.

You sip at your nearly forgotten Coke before capping it as the Swede answers with a shrug. "Awhile."

That was the last straw. You launch forwards, wrapping your arms around Berwald's neck and pressing your face into his shoulders. You didn't care if it was an awkward hug. You didn't mind it being a little awkward. You certainly didn't mind when Berwald wrapped his own arms around you, holding you closer to him.

"Thank you," Berwald whispered, and you just nodded not wanting to let Berwald go.


End file.
